fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kulyog the Vendor
Artist - Matsutake Umeo - Nagae Iku Background Summary Known as the owner of the mobile Jack of All Trader's Galore's Shop, an all-purpose trading store. She is one of the many existing vendors of the kingdom that travels over great distances. Typically traders only travel from nation to nation on realms, but she has ventured to even other realms such as those newly explored. Her influence with other traders and customers make her one of the best to make deals with. Though this doesn't mean anything in fame as there are others much more successful, richer, and influential than her. Kulyog isn't a bad person and aims to please everyone but even she has her limitations. The diversity of her services makes her a specialist in many things thus granting the title of Jack of All Traders, something she can at least claim she made herself. Time to time she would complain about this way of life but she wouldn't trade it for anything else. Personality Kulyog is a bit passive and easygoing. Her way of acting has always looked as if she's lazy and doesn't want to apply effort into anything. Usually choosing to pick the option that doesn't trouble her the most. This is why she often shows distress or annoyance whenever Aizawa gets involved with her whether directly or indirectly since she seems to be the root of her problems. This also shows in her works and discussion with magic. Though others hold it on a sophisticated level, Kulyog has little interest in it and treats it as a tool. While others treat it as a difficult art to master and that it carries privilege Kulyog merely treats it as a skill that can be used in any other way. This belief of "Nothing special about it except for the benefits it provides" may often cause her to look down on other mages and scholars who cite magic as a wonderful idea. She's at a level where she holds little pride in having excellent knowledge in magic and merely uses it to help boost her image as a good person. It's certainly not her primary goal. Instead, she focuses on her wares and services. Rather she's more excited at the prospect of combining magecraft and equipment, creating many items. Though she's not the best craftswoman she frequently experiments on it despite her clear ineptitude. Failures and mistakes there don't hold her town and she speaks fondly of learning after messing up. This seems to be a double standard however as she's frequently angry if Aizawa and Nage get her into a situation she can't handle like a mob. She might be a bit of a hypocrite this way. When working she becomes more focused and professional, retaining a more cheerful attitude when handling customers. More effort is put into trying to maintain a welcoming attitude to anyone who shows interest in her shop and potential customers. Though her personality is reflected slightly by whatever customer is dealing with her. Often times, she would be a bit aggressive when dealing with a customer that infuriates her. She takes on a more sophisticated style of speaking and way of acting whenever having to deal with any nobles. Nage has cited this as her putting on a mask to benefit the most from an encounter. Even out in public despite being an easygoing fellow she does her best to appease to everyone, something that Aizawa noted as impossible for most but her. Despite all this, she holds worry over her future. Having been experienced with this way of life has granted her a stable standing in life but the approach of the Hunt for Excalibur and other big events induce fear to her. She claims she can die at any time and is not truly afraid of death but worries about leaving her business to Aizawa and Nage, thinking that the two are unsuitable candidates and she must live as long as she can. Both think of it as her actually wanting to live. Physical Appearance Artist - blancpig yryr - White heart Kuylog's body type is average of her level. Due to her tendency to travel she's more fit than the usual adult. She's also taller than most and her head often reaches the door's top, forcing her to crouch in narrow or smaller pathways in dungeons or doorways. Her hair is blue and reaches up to her neck though she's known to dye it. Sometimes it appears to be dark blue, sometimes black, sometimes bright blue, and the rare occasion purple. It seems to be more to change her appearance whenever she arrives in a new kingdom and shake off pursuers if need be. It never worked but since then she has taken a habit to styling her hair that way. It's said that her natural hair color is actually black but she prefers the color blue. Her eyes are brownish-red. With her look it can be surprisingly scary (Nage's words) or piercing whenever she starts to look angry. Though despite the change of look, she's one of the many majority who can't have their eye color change. Other's Opinions |-|Close= |-|Random= Random - Any general person Customer A *''I managed to come by and visit her shop several times during my travel. She's actually quite friendly to any new customer and she knows her stuff well. Whether be it appraisal, figuring out what a weapon can do, how much something is worth. I don't feel like she's trying to take advantage of anyone and she seems like she has the satisfaction of the customer as her goal. I wish there's more like her. Been her customer whenever she's around for a year now.'' Customer B *''She's a bit of a bitch honestly. I only visited her shop several times but she wasn't very friendly when I asked about stuff. Always saying she's out of stock and how I should reserve whenever there's something so high quality. It's her job to always be in stock. Not to mention she hates my partner. What is she? Against non-humans or something? Seriously, the nerve.'' Customer C *''Good business. Straight to the point. Acts differently based on the customer.'' Customer D *''A fair business. Decent to great. The prices at your local stores would be cheaper and the stuff she has may last for a longer time, but no one focuses on that.'' Random Scholar 1 *''I can't be comfortable with her. She has something off about her. She's a nice enough person as a whole but I just can't bear to like her. I'm not sure if she's being arrogant but the way she talks to others. It just doesn't feel right. I don't know.'' Random Scholar 2 *''She has a different thinking process but I quite like that. You can't always follow what everyone else does. It gets boring fast and I talked to her about it before. She agrees. My issue is that she never really practices magic and still lingers around with artifacts and junk. Not that I find that a bad thing but it's a wasted potential.'' |-|Popular People= Popular People - Namely anyone who has a name and isn't generic Aizawa *''Teach?? Teach is pretty great!! She taught me healing magic and a lot of lessons. Of course, she's also pretty bitchy and gets angry a lot. I'm not surprised if people hate her cause she's a weirdo like that. But everyone from where I came from respects her. Well, respect and hate can be mixed together anyway. She's not a bad person!! She's cool!!'' Clymene *''She's the blue bitch's teacher and employer if I remember? She's really nice... Just really nice. I always buy stuff from her wares and she's always great with the supply she has. Maybe once I'm done adventuring I'll try to work for her. I feel like she's motivated by money but she's not being selfish. She's aiming for the benefit of both her and any customers.'' Nage *''You promise this thing is anonymous? This interview? Alright well, I think she's kinda selfish. She kinda wants to make the most money out of everyone. I mean sure I am too but she's selling stuff to people not from this world! That's like giving a blade to a thief! I don't support it! Also, she hated my guts just because I tampered a little with something she had. I mean come on, it's not a big deal. Also Also!! She really is a nice person when working but that's a front! A mask! She's clearly faking it! I don't know what Aizawa likes about her.'' Lord Salbah Eringad *''Oh her? She's a friendly person. Really nice, if she's a friend. Kinda a bitch to fight. Shot lightning at me so many times and her spells. Messes you up! I have to customize my armor to make sure I don't get affected so much. Still fries me more than a birdie at a stormy ocean! She's scary man! The wit on her... But she's loyal to whoever pays her so there's that. But one more big important thing about her? That ass man. That ass. Fine as hell. Not even any armor can hide that. I think her apprentice too might be like her. The one with Junkboy. What was it... Aiz?'' Andre Pheltos Ophea *''People like her are suspicious. You should be careful. They have this sort of history behind them that you just can't help but be wary about. I don't want her as an ally but she is a good trade partner. The issue is whether or not I trust her enough to know she won't backstab anyone for the sake of furthering her own agenda or greed... Is what my advisor said!'' *''SIIIR!?!?'' Capabilities Magecraft - Magic is developed based on the bloodline of a person and how much exposure they have to direct mana itself. Direct mana can only reach others in dangerous locations such as perilous peaks of mountains or areas that have been overexposed to such interferences. The more a family uses magic the more capable their next descendants become but they can also lose their powers if their successors have no intention to learn magic. Magic here is treated more too as a systematic way of altering properties of what's around you in order to suit you. Various effects can be created but it is done so by using what energy one has. Take note that magic can be described in many different ways but for convenience's sake the more dominant term for it is magic. Additionally, even if effects are similar to others, each person's magic is different from another if they do not copy from one another. There are many many factors that alter various conditions of such ability and provides a unique growth to anyone who aims to learn about magic. They can be separated into similar categories but it's not unusual for many to have varying effects whether stronger, faster, more skilled, or more powerful. In this case, Kulyog is very skilled in what she can influence. Her level of experience is not easy to reach with training alone and she is said to be a prodigy. Despite that she denies it and claims anyone can reach her level, something she repeatedly reinforced into Aizawa. Regardless she developed her own magic throughout her life and does hold pride over what she can do. Note - Nage came up with all these names. Kulyog refuses to call them as such. Shouting an ability name while using it is stupid. ''' |-|General Magic= '''General Magic - These magic are more standard and are typically learnt by most people. Not just mages but even adventurers can learn some of these. Some of these abilities are simple ones that the user has not focused on and are thus lowered to the level of Standard Magic due to not needing an extensive tab on it. *'Flight' - The capability to take flight and levitate. Depending on one's energy output and weather conditions they can maximize their speed. For Kulyog she further enhances this by using metals and magnetism to make her movement more efficient. If used in midair and timed right one can airstep even if they are not proficient at flight or simply want to hop in midair. *'Wind Haste' - Grants an increase in speed towards a target. Varies with how much output but it's a good speed booster. Even reactions are amplified this way. If applied to an arrow can increase in speed. Its max may either be 3.6 or 5.8x the regular speed. This cannot be used on lightning spells however but it can be used on electric projectiles. *'Clearance' - Allows a closer affinity with existing mana and enhances mana recovery. Kulyog says this is unneeded for her due to her understanding with mana and being able to use it more efficiently. *'Glamour' - A minor illusion spell. It has the variant of a physical one and a magical one. The physical one applies minor changes on oneself. If used repeatedly they can look like a different person for a brief time. The latter can provide an image but doesn't last as long and can be easily erased. |-|Lightning Magic= Lightning Magic - The art of manipulating the flow of energy. Electricity has been researched before by not just scholars but even engineers in certain futuristic kingdoms. Some of them can apply it practically while others have yet to discover its founding factors and are thus unable to use it. Mages who can use this ability would often be able to do so much with such an ability, but it requires a lot of fine-tuning and can sometimes blow up on their user's faces. It's not a particularly rare ability but the efficiency of it varies between mages.' *'Electrciity''' - Her best ability, which makes use of electricity and lightning. With her knowledge gained from ruin books and her own teachings, she is able to maximize her efficiency. **'Sparks'- Typically how this kind of magic is used. Unleashes raw mana as a new form of attack in order to electrocute a target. Though one has to be careful as this can be attracted to metal rods and may not work on certain enemies depending on the situation. ***Kulyog has circumvented the issue **'Lightning Bolt' - Her own spell that she came up with. Like many who want to maximize their efficiency in magecraft she studied the natural conditions of how their element came to be. Kulyog understands that in order for lightning to strike, there are particles just like mana that influences where she can strike and whether she can use existing energy nearby. With this, she can summon quick lightning bolts from the sky. But if maximizing her energy, she can rain a continuous stream of lightning from above. **'Lightning Conduit' - Typically how she uses her ability in which she forms a stream of electricity and keeps it there. Swords, daggers, shields, and her robes make for good conduits for this ability. If used on an enemy she can continuously electrocute them despite them being grounded. When doing this she is able to use heat-based attacks with just how hot the temperature of said weapons can be. **'Conversion' - Though not exactly an ability, this makes most electricity-users unable to properly harm Kulyog. She excels in manipulating electricity that is within her reach, meaning enemy attacks that are of electric nature can be absorbed into her mana. **'Flash and Thunder' - A burst of light that can be useful against undead but is also more effective as a flash attack to blind enemies. It obstructs enemy view and can disorient. Not only that but the sound accompanying it, which is enough to break glass, is very deafening. Both abilities can be used separately to blind and to deafen. *'Magnetism' - Utilizing what she learned from books from ruins and her magic, she is able to invoke magnetism. **'Attract and Repel' - She is able to send out someone away from them in various ways. As long as they are carrying something metallic she can attract or repel it from her. The direction is very linear and is more simple. Very useful against most adventurers who typically wear regular metal. **'Twisting Mineral' - Twists and breaks a metal target despite the distance. Very effective against the likes of robots and armor. Can be exceptionally brutal against someone that uses metal armor and can mean for a painful death. **'Repelling Shockwave' - Sends out a shockwave in front of her that supercharges and interferes with the existing mana particles. By doing this she can electrocute and disorient a person, sending them floating despite their weight. There are limits to what she can send flying this way but this is very effective against metallic targets. **'Bloodharmer' - She is able to interfere with someone's body by releasing magnetism at a certain point. This can harm blood vessels in one's body. This can be resisted if one is capable of using blood manipulation or has internal fortification. It's an ability she avoids using unless truly pressed. **'Meltdown Combine' - She is able to crudely repair broken or create objects such as daggers and shields. **'Shock Bomber' - Applies a similar formula to Repelling Shockwave and her Explosive Sword usage. By compressing energy energy into an orb, she releases it in a barrage forward. The result may either shock someone or cause explosions that electrocute someone. Their direction is fairly predictable as they can only travel a linear path forward but they can be sent at massive barrages. Almost danmaku-like. ***Danmaku Rankings of Low - Not too hard but still pressing for most melee users. |-|Restoration Magic= ''Restoration Magic - The art of restoration is to utilize the energy at one's environment and to apply it to the body. Whether be it mana or something more otherworldly. With this one can accelerate the healing of the body or temporarily restore it. However, this is a difficult ability to master as it needs awareness of a sensitive sorcerer and understanding of the biology of one's target. Interference between types of mana and the conditions of the patient is also important and can mean the difference between a permanently damaged body and a successful operation. The basic spells are nothing too difficult being a popular pick for many but the requirements to master true restoration magic may take decades. To master this type of magic is a feat that one should take pride in. *'Healing Hands' - A simple lesser healing ability that's applied at very short ranges. Its effect increases the more one uses their energy on a target and if they're making contact. Thanks to Kulyog's experience she's able to heal internal injuries given minutes. This one is treated more impractically as the healing it gives out is lower than the usual best spells. It at least has the benefit of not having side effects in comparison to most magic. *'Rejuvenation Bolt' - Release a bolt to temporarily heal a target quickly. This healing, however, weakens one's body and the target must rest or not exert themselves in order to avoid self-damage. Kulyog notes this as the side effect of instant healing effects as it leaves the body in a sensitive situation where it needs to adjust to the changes applied. This basically lowers defenses too. *'Healing Aura' - Release a healing aura that provides a regenerative effect depending on how much energy is exerted. The effect is instantaneous and can last for as long as Kulyog is around and has mana. Even her sleeping or ending up unconscious, as explained to Aizawa, doesn't shut down this ability. Even the range doesn't matter as she was able to keep the healing aura in her shop active the entire time. |-|Fortification Magic= '''''Fortification Magic - The ability to strengthen one's body is necessary in order to survive a harsh environment. To traverse from one realm to another, to travel past stars, to enter portals and survive various climates. If one can manipulate the existing elements to enhance their bodies or form an aura or barrier, they are able to defend themselves more properly against most hazards. Even internal injuries can be lessened as long as one properly uses this ability. This is a very important ability for anyone that even non-adventurers would take this to ensure they're not blown away by hazardous attacks and survive for another day. *'Internal Protection' - This is aimed for organs and whatever's inside the body. If one is suffering from a serious injury that exposed one's internals, they could use this to prevent excessive bleeding. Though this won't guarantee one's survival it can at least extend one's life long enough to get help. This is also very useful for when one is forced to deal with enemies that can use indirect attacks. Very effective for helping one to continue surviving in combat. **Someone like Kulyog is aware of the conditions of the battlefield and ensures she survive many encounters. *'Barrier Procure' - This is a more simple ability of raising a barrier or shield in an area. Kulyog can form them into various shapes and can form multi-layered ones. Nothing's really remarkable about it aside from the fact that it can filter out gas if it needs to. If she chooses to she can unleash an electrocution effect on whoever approaches her. No need to touch, presence alone can do that. **'Magnetic Barrier' - This with the use of magnetism can negate most metallic attacks and reflect them back at the enemy. Hard to perceive too and can make those reliant on metal weapons less effective. *'External Shieldings' - This is a more subconscious or passive ability depending on how much one can exert on oneself. With this, it's harder to pierce or burn someone when they have such an ability. It's treated as some sort of aura around oneself that lowers damage taken, though it can never truly negate higher scale damage. It's useful more for avoiding friction when one moves faster than the speed of sound or weakening a stab. *'Mental Fortification' - The capability to fortify one's mind against mental interferences. This is typically more effective against physical attempts to mess with one's mind such as consumable fluids. Depending on the user it can vary in terms of effectiveness against certain type of attacks. **With this Kulyog can actually resist many mental effects of usual potions, something not usually heard of. The same method can also get rid of migraines or attempts to charm her. *'Detoxification' - The ability to detoxify oneself from ailments. Typically this is used when one is poisoned or drunk. With Kulyog's frequent usage of potions, grimy or not, she makes use of this to counteract the typical addiction one would receive from drinking those. This can be applied to other status ailments Equipment She is a traveling vendor and thus handles many many equipment and consumables. Due to this, she makes a lot of use of what she trades and has a large assortment of them. Depending on her mood or a situation she can be seen with various equipment put on. There will be a link of all her wares and services for easier understanding of what she has. Those would be her composite weapons. These ones would be her more consistently brought items. Additional Note, some of these categories can overlap with each other as they are not mutually exclusive. |-|Close= |-|Combat= Combat *'Hero's Dagger' - A popular item for adventurers and heroes. It grants a sense of guidance to whoever uses it and can lead users to strike the weakness of enemies if it exists. It seems to grant some sort of wisdom to the one who uses it and allows them to feel an instinct on where to strike or ideas about the enemy. A good learning weapon for any newcomer. It's also good for cutting oranges and other fruits since any liquid that falls onto it never remain for some reason. Tragically it's only good for the beginning and can't always puncture through most armor. It's good for the beginning and the only real reason to keep it around is that its properties allow for easy reparations. **Kulyog keeps dozens of these and can often toss them around while they're overcharged with electricity. They have a tendency to melt and even explode upon being charged allowing for good use as projectile weapons. It's my basis for Imperstone tossing. (Aizawa) *'Lightning Bow' - A crossbow that heightens the speed of an arrow greatly. With several settings, it can be set to fire at the speed of a lightning bolt. However, this typically means the projectile used would break no matter what. Depending on the type of ammunition it's less likely to survive or even deal much damage. *'Surefire Bow' - A crossbow that slightly lowers the speed of an arrow but in turn heightens accuracy. Even if it misses the target it can home in. This does have a tendency to turn the arrow into some sort of spherical shape depending on if one puts more energy into it. Placing more energy allows it to move faster. Despite the reduction in speed it will steal deal the same damage and pierce if it was shot out of a regular bow. *'Oriental Serpent Armor' - A fancy armor that is known for the intricate design and durability. It can take on any number of attacks before taking damage and even if this were to break it would recreate itself given time. Though it's not suitable for long battle and Kulyog claims herself that this is too heavy for a mage and much more fitting for warrior-classes. It's better for advertisement in making her shop more popular. (Armor above) *'Survival Shield' - A large shield often used by new adventurers. A very cheap item that can be easily made from spare parts. Due to its quality, it can easily break but any attack that breaks it has its damage reduced by 99.9%. This is necessary for survival against many types of monsters and for just, in general, ensuring the safety of an individual. It's also quite small in size. **Sometimes Kulyog uses a literal wall of these to dampen a powerful attack. Due to its light nature it's a useful as a temporary defense method. Kulyog can repair these shields mid-battle but often prefers to use other tricks first. *'Luxurious Regal Cloth' - An all-purpose fabric for many needs and purposes. Its mostly attained from a local farm that resides over the ruins at Rindall where they specialize in constructing said material or obtaining them from their own ruins. It can be used as a towel, a cape, a scarf, detachable sleeves, and more with just a single one. As expected there's a lasting limit to this garment and must be replaced from time to time, but it is quite a durable clothing that can allow for safe ventures through extreme temperatures. **Kulyog keeps an assortment of these in varying colors but her favorite is the white one. **It can be used as a conduit for her lightning magic and can make it easier for her to obtain more mana through a method called static charge. I don't know how it works but Nage says it's pretty creative. (Aizawa) **Aizawa can harden segments of this clothing into something akin to a barbed shield or a spear. She somehow alters the density to make it as hard as it can. I think she might have something like magnets or certain materials in these clothing but I can't test out that theory. (Nage) *'Gentleman's Hat of Charisma' - A hat that grants a charming aura to the user. It makes them look more handsome than they look in an aura. It's very popular for most people and can make them seem classier. Despite it being more suitable for males, women can wear it too and the desired effect would still persist. **'Red ribbon of fate Sonar' - A ribbon that can grant a sort of sense over how much energy there is around a person. It can be affected by the user's focus and can point towards areas with great amounts of energy. It's also nice in design and popular for ribbon-making. Kulyog added this as a design for her favored hat. *'Gentlemen's Fancy Suit' - A suit for royalty and is often reserved for butlers and servants. This has the effect of increasing cleaning, cooking, and most labor-related work efficiency. It seems to do so by applying some sort of mental guidance but Kulyog herself is unsure. It also has a passive charm / handsome attribute effect. **'Great Heat Blessing' - Kulyog has adjusted this aparell to ensure that she won't be burn or suffer too much from heat. This lowers any type of fire damage received greatly. She hasn't tested out the full force but says it should be around 90%. It also negates most heat based hazard and prevents her from feeling too hot wearing a suit in a hot environment. *'Shroud Badge' - A simple badge that helps hide one's power from others. The stronger something is, the less likely one is to be sensed. Sometimes it even gives out the feeling of being harmless or unnoticeable to the point that it becomes very effective in stealth actions. The effects of this ability is adjusted depending on how much of a threat the user makes themselves out to be. If an attack that can crush mountains is shown, to anyone on a similar or lower level they wouldn't be able to ignore this feat and would acknowledge them. If they're stronger, they tend to not notice. **'Upgrade' - Kulyog has adjusted it so that it can also shroud her against those who use precognitive orbs like Prophets. This indirectly causes a bonus resistance against those who influence probability, destiny, and fate to a degree. |-|Misc= Misc *'Basic Potion' - There are many names for these types of drinks but they're regarded as potions. They can have various effects whether instantly healing someone or giving a rejuvenation effect. It typically restores just health and can mend visible wounds in seconds. Often times healing mages favor using these to ensure the proper healing of someone with a dangerous internal injury. However, these are known for the pleasure they give and thus many would often drink these despite not being injured. The sense of bliss granted has been a good incentive to buy it, but often times now potions are sold at very expensive rates. **Keep away from Nage and stop his addiction. (Kulyog) **Those who haven't tasted this before can end up seriously enjoying the taste and fall in love with it. It's not unusual for people to get obsessed over these things to the point that their rationality is taking hits. It's not even a mental effect but just the sheer enjoyment out of the drink. That's why Kulyog can weaponize these by throwing them or purposely making/tricking the opponent into drinking them. *'Grimy Potions' - A purposely foul to drink potion. This is in order to combat the typical addictive properties of potion. This is cheap and would almost make others vomit with how bad it tastes. Even pouring it over a wound can make one wonder if they're coating it with mud. Regardless, this works but it often takes time instead of being instantaneous. *'Youth Inducement Vial' - Makes one look younger than they seem. Frequently used by her in order to look prettier (Nage's words). It can often have a sort of charm effect on others but it isn't too reliable unless one's weakness is attraction to women. *'False Imperstones' - Rocks that are filled with magic energy. Can often contain energy but aren't exactly as great as natural Imperstones. With a skilled mage or right tool, one can turn this into a heating device or into an explosive if you throw it hard enough against a target. Naturally with greater pressure and volume of energy contained, the hotter and more powerful this can be. *'Music Container Gem' - A gem that has a very durable outer shell (though not unbreakable) and a very sensitive interior. The interior is filled with slight inscriptions formed typically from excellent craftsmen. They contain information that can be interpreted as sound or images. This is the fantasy equivalent of a USB that can be opened and loaded anytime. Very popular for showing an image in front of a target or simply playing music and recordings for one's enjoyment. Combat Summary Key: ' Base form, with items | With Magecraft 'Tier: 9-C, At least High 8-C with items | At least 7-A to Low 6-B Power Listing |-|1st and 2nd Key= First and Second Key - Second Key is the one further on the right *Enhanced Physicality - All individuals of her realm are notable for being stronger and faster than the average person. The average person being compared to a normal person from a 'modern world'. Also enhanced by Fortification Magic **Flight - Due to Flight Magic **Illusions - Due to Glamour **Mana Manipulation - All mages can use mana **Electricity Manipulation and Magnetism Manipulation - Due to Lightning Magic **Danmaku - Due to Shock Bomber and lightning attacks **Light Manipulation - Due to Flash and Thunder **Blind Inducement, Deaf Inducement - Due to Flash and Thunder *Healing - Due to Restoration Magic and potions **Heat Manipulation - Due to Lightning Conduit **Limited Durability Negation - Due to Bloodharmer **Barrier and Shield Creation - Due to Fortification Magic **Limited Attack Reflection - Due to Magnetic Barrier *Debuffing and Status Ailment Clearing - With Detoxification and potions **Statistic Repression - With the side-effects of Rejuvenation Bolt *Enhanced Senses - With Red Ribbon of Fate Sonar, can detect power levels *Information Gathering - Able to tell many things about a person by observing them *Weakness Finding - With Hero's dagger, can slowly find out weaknesses **Explosion Manipulation - With Hero's dagger and False Imperstones when she tosses them. Includes Shock Bomber for second key *Damage Reduction - With armor and shields *Statistics Amplification - With potions and the Lightning Bow which can fire attacks faster than they should. Also with Wind Haste *Homing Attack - With Surefire Bow and certain lightning attacks thanks to the property of how it works *Mind Manipulation and Addiction Manipulation - With the use of Basic Potions and Charm based equipment *Stealth and Perception Manipulation - Granted by her upgraded Shroud Badge. Makes her harder to perceive sometimes and greatly hides her power level depending circumstances. Flash and Thunder affects enemy perception *Resistance to Fire and Heat based attacks - Thanks to Great Fire Blessing, lowers fire type damage greatly. Ignores heat from weather and auras *Resistance to Mental influence, Mind manipulation, and Charm - Thanks to Mental Fortification *Resistance to Poison - Thanks to Mental Fortification and Detoxification *Resistance to Precognition, Fate, and Probability - Thanks to Shroud Badge upgraded **Resistance to Durability-Negating Attacks - Thanks to Internal Protection **Great Resistance to Electricity - Very immune to such attacks thanks to Conversion |-|Close= Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to base Aizawa. Noticeably frail without any enhancements), At least Large Building level with items (Able to knock out new adventurers despite their armor protecting them against Imperstones) | At least Mountain level (Easily defeated a Prophet apprentice whom created a mountain at a quick timeframe after its destruction. Matched Andre in their early fight and was destroying chunks of a mountain range. Feared as a powerful Sorceress that can change the tides of an army. Able to harm the Bakunawa Youngling despite it taking on numerous attacks from Outsider Adventurers), to Small Country level (When using almost her full output she's able to partially clear an everlasting sandstorm in a grand desert before it began to encompass the area. Able to leave lasting damage at the Bakunawa Youngling's face) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ movement speed (A venture that takes 10 days for regular traders only takes her 3 minutes using Haste in order to reach Aizawa), High Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic combat/reactions (Utilizes lightning magic and claims one needs to have the reflexes to use spells. Some of her weapons have various effects and speed such as her Lightning Bow) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Treats explosives as slow and can repeatedly parry someone's attacks before dodging said explosion. Several times faster than her previous tier. Aizawa and Andre guessed respectively 3.6 and 5.8. Speculated that her Haste ability can allow her to move faster than lightning) Durability: Street level (Comparable to Aizawa. Notably frail without using anything), At least Large Building with barriers and items (Can defend against Imperstones. Even passive barriers can deflect the explosion of numerous Imperstones) | At least Mountain level (Andre's attacks which destroyed a thrown mountain, couldn't get through her shields), to Small Country level (Managed to just barely protect against a Bakunawa Youngling's breathe. Bakunawa Younglings are continent ravagers) Stamina: Very high. Keeps herself awake with magic and potions 24/7 to the point that her body can stay up for days without any of those. | Very high. Can quickly recover mana and further boost her recovery with Clearance. Recovery: Low-Mid with her usual potions (Can extend her life in a mana mute environment and recover). | likely Mid thanks to the nature of her magic and healing Lifting Strength: Likely Class 10 (She was able to pin down an adventurer who claims he could lift a great tortoise) | Class T with Magnetism (Has thrown a small mountain at Andre with great speed) Range: Dozens of meters with regular attacks. Increased to up to hundreds of meters with equipment | Can influence the sky to summon lightning bolts with magic. Intelligence: Very wise and experienced. Knowledgeable in not just what services she handles but knows the 'to-dos' and 'not-to-dos' in many places. Knows how to barter with other traders, adventurers, and mysterious individuals. Aware of black market practices and has a general idea of how to work there. Often spends time as an adviser for small skirmishes and battles. Has a sense of when something feels off and can easily tell many things about a person. | Same level. Weaknesses: Her fighting style is based on her items and thus uses a lot of tricks and gimmicks. She can be easily persuaded with money. Even her strategy specialty can only get so far, especially when dealing with enemies with trump cards and special abilities. She goes out of her way to avoid using any sort of heavy scale magic as she wants to keep a low profile. | Some of her lightning based attacks need to meet a certain criteria to work, otherwise she'll expend more energy than she needs. 'Key: ' Base form, with items | With Magecraft Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Female Characters Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shield Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tier 8 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Heat Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Perception Users Category:Light Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 9